because I love you
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Sequel type to "It's worth it".


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17. Also, this is a sequel type to "It's worth it", can be read without it though. enjoy!

* * *

Iruka sat at the mission room desk, planning out his lesson plan for the next week. His he looked up as he heard someone walk in, a smile tugging at his lips when he saw a certain silver haired jounin walk in. 

"Good afternoon, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi greeted as he made his way to the desk to turn in his report. Iruka looked into the lone blue eye before looking down at the presented mission report, he took it and their fingers brushed, making a light blush creep onto his cheeks.

"Is everything alright, Iruka-sensei?" he asked, a light teasing note in his voice.

Iruka cleared his throat and looked over the mission report, "Yes, thank you for your hard work Kakashi-san." The jounin stayed in front of him, making him look back up, "Uh…yes?"

Kakashi's eye turned into the inverted-U and smiled under his mask, "Nothing, Iruka-sensei," he chuckled as he turned to leave, "I'll see you later, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka watched the jounin leave the mission and looked to his right when he heard a click. Genma was at the other end of the long desk, leering at him. He fought back a blush and mentally kicked himself when he forgot that the senbon sucker was there, "What?" he asked irritated.

Genma raised an amused eyebrow, "What do you mean _what_? I'm not doing anything."

"Then stop looking at me like that!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about sensei, you must be paranoid," he grinned, making the senbon point up.

Iruka glared at him before returning to his lesson plan, but that thought was completely derailed when an arm slung around his shoulders.

"So, how long has this been going on, hmm?" he continued grinning at the chunin, "and don't try to deny it, I know you've got the hots for him."

Iruka mentally groaned, _I can't believe this is happening again, first Anko, now this guy._ Iruka vaguely wondered if Kakashi had this much trouble, "I don't know what you're talking about, Genma."

"Aw come on, Iruka. It's obvious that you like him and that he likes you," he clicked his senbon and gave the chunin a sideways glance, "So come on, spill!"

Iruka sighed, "I really don't know what you're talking about, Genma."

"Are you telling me that Kakashi-san has no idea how you feel about him? How you have the hots for him?"

Iruka blushed, and glared at the senbon sucker, "I _don't _have the hots for him," _actually I have more than just the hots – _his blush grew hotter at his thought.

"Are you saying it's only one sided?" the special jounin actually sounded disappointed, but the devilish grin threw that away, "If Kakashi won't bite then I will."

Iruka glared and pushed the special jounin away from him, "Get off of me, Genma!"

"Maybe you'll prefer if I threw hints at the dense jounin?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "For you of course."

"Genma," he said in a warning tone.

"Ah, I see you want to do it your own way –"

"Genma!"

"What?"

Iruka sighed and looked at the clock; his shift was over five minutes ago. He got up and packed his things.

"Aw come on, Iruka, I didn't mean to make you upset, I'm just saying that you should go for it."

Iruka glared at the special jounin, effectively shutting him up.

"I'm leaving now, and there will be no more talk about this, alright?"

Genma gave him a considering look and clicked his senbon.

"Alright?" he said more sternly.

"Alright," Genma said reluctantly.

Iruka turned and left, completely missing the grin on Genma's face.

* * *

Iruka entered his apartment and shrugged off his vest while toeing off his sandals. He made his way to his bedroom, pulling out his hair tie and running his fingers through his hair. He froze when he found Kakashi on his bed, laying on his side, sleeping. A warm smile found his lips as he slowly walked over to the sleeping man and gently kissed a pale cheek while pulling the blanket over him. The older man stirred and cracked open an eye. 

"Sorry," Iruka said softly, "Didn't mean to wake you."

Kakashi rolled onto his back and stretched much like a cat. Iruka's mouth went dry as he watched the bare, pale torso stretch, the blanket around his waist. Kakashi went slack again and smiled lazily at the younger man, "Hmm, waking up to you is worth it," he grinned and caught one of Iruka's wrist and tugged on it. Iruka furrowed a brow in response, so the older man opted on pulling him down.

Iruka tried not yelp as he was pulled and rolled onto him back. The older man lovingly nuzzled his neck and pressed against him. He gave a content sigh and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist as his lover planted kisses along his neck.

"Hmm, how was your day?" Kakashi asked against his neck.

"Long. Yours?" he shifted so he could look into the older man' face, "You came back today…this morning?" he ventured a guess.

Kakashi nodded and propped himself on his elbows, and looked down at the younger man, "Yeah, came back this morning, turned in my report to a sexy chunin when I woke up."

Iruka blushed at the implication, "Are…are you injured?"

Kakashi shook his head, a smile on his lips, "Nope."

Iruka smiled up at him in relief, "Good."

Kakashi leaned down locked their lips together in a tender kiss. Iruka sighed into it, his hands traveling along the curve of the older man's spine, earning him a pleasant shiver, "I missed you," the older man said softly against his lips.

Iruka's lips curved into a soft smile, "I missed you too."

Kakashi nuzzled his scarred cheek, kissing it occasionally, his hands lightly dragging up along with the dark shirt, caressing the warm tan skin. Tan fingers threaded into his hair and pulled him down into another sweet kiss, the younger man's legs parting invitingly. He pulled away and looked down at his blushing lover before shifting and settling in between the younger man's legs, dragging his hands along the covered thighs. He made a trail of kisses down the tan torso, his hands sliding along his sides, smiling when he felt the skin break out into Goosebumps. He felt Iruka place his hands on his, not pushing, stopping or guiding, but simply placing them on his, following them as they glided over him. He kissed and licked the taut smooth stomach, and dipped his tongue into the navel making Iruka moan above him, which went straight to his groin. His fingers trailed along the waistband of Iruka's pants, before coming back around to the front to unbutton and unzip them. He took his time, enjoying the squirming and sighs coming for the younger man under him. His mismatched eyes locked with the chocolate pair, finding love that overcame the lust in them.

"'Kashi," Iruka said in mix with a sigh. The jounin cupped his arousal through his pants making him gasp as he lightly squeezed it, "D-don't -," he tried to protest but the older man continued to gently stroke him through the rough fabric.

Kakashi's eyes never left the tan face of his lover, mesmerized as it displayed pleasure and the tan body arched off the bed, hips pushing against his hand. He growled at the sight.

"'Kashi – p-please -," he said in between pants, "d-don't -," he felt a whimper rise in his throat as he tried to stop himself from rocking against the skilled hand, he didn't want to come too soon, especially not in his pants. A dark blush spread across his cheeks as he bit his lips, trying to stop himself, "'Kashi," it came as a whimper and the hand slowed to a stop. The hands instead pulled and tugged his pants off, freeing his sobbing erection. He reached out and pulled the older man into a deep kiss, tasting him desperately, his own hands tugging at the older man's pants. Kakashi pulled away to pull off his pants while Iruka removed his shirt, their gazes locked as they did so, resuming their kiss once their clothes were out of the way. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck pulling him flush against him, feeling the other's heat against him. Their arousals grinded against each other in between them, making Iruka raise his knees, and moan into his lover's neck. They broke apart for a breath to only resume their heated kiss.

Kakashi wrapped his arms under the slender torso, making Iruka arch towards him, his mouth finding purchase on Iruka's neck, kissing and biting right under the earlobe. Iruka moaned and rocked his hips against him, grinding against him. He growled against his neck and rocked back, making his lover gasp in response, "Iruka."

Iruka gave a disappointed sigh when he pulled away to reach over to the night stand. Kakashi slicked his fingers and prodded Iruka's welcoming entrance, pushing a finger in. He kissed an inner thigh as he added another finger, feeling the inner muscles relax, urging him along as hips rocked into them.

"Please," Iruka whispered as the fingers stretched him, making him ache for his lover, making him feel needy and helpless, "P-please."

"I don't want to hurt you, Ruru," he said in a strained voice as he scissor his fingers, stroking the younger man's prostate to ease the stretching. It had been nearly a month, longer than he thought, for him to return from his mission. He wasn't going to risk hurting his Iruka in a state of haste. He added a third finger making the tan hips jerk. He massaged the cluster of nerves and was rewarded with a loud moan and a light shudder run through the tan frame.

"Please, 'Kashi...," he panted for air, "I-I'm ready."

Kakashi gave him a considering look, before grinning and withdrawing his fingers. He raised the tan hips, and shifted to rest them on his thighs. He slicked his own throbbing member and hooked a leg on his shoulder as he began to slowly push into the younger man. The low sighs and moans making him smile.

Iruka gripped the sheets, feeling Kakashi push into him, slowly and steady. The hand on his raised leg gliding down to follow the contour of his hipbone. His back arched when he felt pale hips hit his, having Kakashi fully in him.

Kakashi let the tan leg slid down, letting it wrap around his waist as he leaned down and took the chunin into a deep kiss, purring when the younger man responded just as hungrily. Without breaking the kiss, he began a slow and steady pace, languidly stroking Iruka's prostate.

Iruka threw his head to one side, gasping. Kakashi took the opportunity to kiss and leave more bite marks on the tan neck. He rocked back against the pale hips, urging the man deeper, "Kakashi," he breathed, "F-faster." Kakashi complied. Iruka moaned his name. A pale hand made its way to a dark nipple, pinching and teasing it, "Oh god – Ka –Kakashi –_ah!_"

"Iruka," he said in possessive tone. He leaned back and thrusted faster into younger man, making Iruka moan and gasp in pleasure, his hands on the slender hips, following their rocking. The light touch made Iruka shudder.

"'Kashi…," he said softly reaching out for the older man. Kakashi took his searching hand in his, entwining their fingers and leaned down to hover above him, feeling the fast hot breaths from his lover hit his skin.

Iruka gasped as a warm hand took hold of his sobbing member, making his orgasm so much closer. He whimpered when the hand didn't move, but kept a loose grip on it. He rocked into the hand and back into the pale hips, he began to lose himself, arching off the bed as the hand began to move and fall in sync with the rhythm. His fast breaths came as hot puffs of air against Kakashi's lips as he leaned down to brush them against his. He wrapped his arm around his neck, desperate for something to hold on to.

"Iruka," he said in a tender voice, his love filled eyes locked with his lover's, "I love you."

"Ka-Kakashi-," his body lost control as his orgasm took him, arching off the bed and tightening his legs around the older man's waist. He spilled his warm seeds over his stomach, shuddering pleasantly as he felt Kakashi's hot seeds inside of him.

They collapsed in a boneless heap. Breathless, and panting for air to relax their frantic hearts. Iruka ran his fingers through the silver shock of hair as his other laid limp, entwined with his lover's fingers. Kakashi lazily kissed his neck, making Iruka smile and nuzzled the top of his head.

Kakashi reluctantly pulled away when he felt the mess of Iruka's stomach turn uncomfortable. He gently pulled out of the younger man, and caught a wince that Iruka tried hiding.

Iruka looked at him and blushed, "I'm fine." Kakashi frowned. He gave him a reassuring smile, "Really." The mismatched eyes considered him for a while before dropping their gaze and trailing over his body. He felt a hot blush grow on his cheeks when he saw a grin grow Kakashi's lips.

"W-what?"

"I was thinking that I should clean you up," he lifted his gaze before leaning down and began to lap at Iruka's come. Iruka's blush grew hotter and squirmed under the older man's ministration. At some point the tongue began to lick its way up, following the contour of muscles and kissing occasionally. Kakashi smiled down at him and kissed a scarred cheek, "There."

Iruka chuckled and cupped the pale face, and kissed the end of the vertical, he saw the mismatched eyes drift closed and continued to kiss his way up, to the top of the scar. He tenderly brushed his lips long its length. A silent apology. Mismatched eyes reopened, a sadness in them, a small smile on his lips. Concerned chocolate eyes looked back into his.

"It's alright," he lovingly nuzzled Iruka's jawline. He lifted himself on his elbows and looked down at the younger man, "Are you hungry?"

Iruka blinked, "Again?" he asked a bit surprised.

Kakashi blinked back at him, and then chuckled, leaving a grin on his lips, "I meant food, Ruru."

Iruka blushed and frowned, "Well, be clearer next time."

Kakashi chuckled, "Would have if I knew your head was going to go into the gutter. Well?"

"Uh, I guess."

"I'll get some take out, what would you like?"

"Uh…I don't really care, what do you want?"

"Hmm," Kakashi looked off to the side, the grin finding it's place again, "Seafood."

Iruka blushed, and blushed hotter when he realized that he did so. He frowned.

Kakashi laughed, "And they call me the pervert."

"Well, you _are._"

"Ah, I guess I am."

"Well…seafood sounds good. Sushi?"

"Hmm, it's making me hungry just thinking about it," he sat up on his knees, and couldn't help but admire his lover's naked body, "Any…side dishes?"

Iruka shrugged, "Get what you want."

Kakashi leaned back down and gave Iruka a sweet kiss, a smile on his lips, "That's one of the things I wanted." His smile grew at Iruka's blush. He climbed off the bed and redressed, turning back at the bed when he heard a light thump. Iruka was on his knees, an arm on the bed, glaring at the jounin, daring him to say something.

Kakashi finished dressing, trying to suppressed a laugh, and walked over to him, "You alright?" he said, concern in his voice.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine," he waved off the concern and before he got a chance to pull himself up, arms wrapped around him and sat him on the bed.

"Are you sure?"

Iruka gave him a reassuring smile, "Yes, I'm fine," he grinned at him, "Go on, your Ruru's hungry."

Kakashi chuckled and kissed his forehead, "Be back in a bit," he fastened his hitai ate and slipped on his mask before leaving Iruka's apartment.

* * *

Kakashi made a rather large order for sushi and a side of dango, figuring his chunin might want something sweet afterwards. He felt himself grin like an idiot under his mask at the thought. He left the restaurant with a rather heavy bag, and made his way back to Iruka's apartment. 

"Hey, Kakashi-san."

He turned at the call of his name, unintentionally glaring at, apparently, Genma.

"Yo," he greeted back.

"Alright, I'm just going to go straight to the point," Genma clicked his senbon, "You have a thing for Iruka-sensei, right?"

Kakashi blink, keeping his passive state, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You have the hots for Iruka-sensei," he stated like a fact, and clicked his senbon, "Right?"

"No," he said flatly, _I have more than just the "hots" for him._

Genma eyed him, "You and Iruka, both are in denial, you know that?"

"Can you stop asking me questions?"

Genma frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "You two are so dense, really. If you don't have a thing for him, then what was that at the mission room today?"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" _how observant of you…very annoying._

Genma gave him a blank expression, "You can't be serious."

His expression didn't change.

"So then, you wouldn't mind if I ask him out then?"

Kakashi's grip on the bag that contained his dinner tightened, "What?"

"Since you have no interest in Iruka-sensei, you have no problem with it," Genma raised an eyebrow, "I thought I would back off if you did, but since you don't…" he trailed off, wating for the jounin to bite.

"You know," Kakashi turned fully to him, "I think I might just have an interest in Iruka-sensei. Maybe it's like you said, maybe we're being dense."

Genma grinned, "Knew you were lying, bet Iruka is too."

"What do you mean?"

Genma gave an amused chuckle, "Asked him about his interest in you," he chuckled again, "Guy couldn't stop blushing."

Kakashi mentally grinned at himself, _One of the reasons I fell for him_.

"Well, I guess since you _do_ have an interest in him, but just were too much in _denial _to admit it, I'll back off," Genma clicked his senbon.

"I'll appreciate it," Kakashi turned to continue to said chunin's apartment, "Plus, I don't think Raidou would appreciate it."

Genma would have choked on his senbon, but he was much more skilled than that, "W-wait – how –"

Kakashi raised a hand as he walked away, "See you around Genma."

Genma glared at his retreating back, _Could have sworn we were being sneaky enough_. He sighed, _Guess there's no real point in keeping it a secret anymore_. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to his own lover's apartment, _Why did we keep it a secret anyway? _He chuckled at himself when he couldn't remember.

* * *

Kakashi entered Iruka's apartment and slipped off his mask and hitai ate, and found the chunin lounging on his couch, a book in hand. Iruka looked up as he entered, and smiled. 

"Dinner," he raised the bag, "Is served."

Iruka laughed, "What took you so long anyway?"

"Ran into a senbon sucker," he paused, "More like he ran into me."

Iruka stared at him, "You mean…uh, Genma?"

"Do you know another senbon sucker out there?"

"Ah, I see your point," he went into the kitchen, the jounin following him, "So…," he said slowly, turning back towards the older man, and gave him an expectant look.

"He had some interesting…suspicions," he took out the trays out of the bag and placed on the table as Iruka placed dishes.

"Oh?" he raised his gaze to meet the older man's, "Like what?"

He grinned at him, "You should know."

Iruka blinked, then frowned, "Oh yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked taking a seat as Iruka made green tea.

"Got distracted by a hot jounin on my bed when I got home," he turned with two mugs in his hands, hiding a grin when he noticed the older man blushing, "What did he tell you?" he took his seat across from the older man.

"Asked if I had the 'hots' for you," Kakashi chuckled in amusement, "He was very persistent."

"He asked me the same thing," he sighed, "don't know which one was worse, Anko or Genma."

Kakashi's smile faltered, "Sorry."

Iruka waved it off, "Don't worry about it," he reached for a ebifurai-maki, "but what else did he say?"

"Hmm," he reached for a California roll, "Said that we were dense or in denial…I think he said both."

"What did you do?" he snatched the California roll Kakashi was reaching for, earning him a pout.

"Tried to deny it at first…" he took a shrimp nigiri instead.

"At first?" Iruka raised an amused eyebrow.

Kakashi frowned, "He threatened to ask you out."

"Threatened?" Iruka laughed, "He came on to me in the mission room! Wonder how Raidou would feel about that."

Kakashi's frown deepened, "He came on to you?"

Iruka shook his head, "I don't think he was serious," he looked at his disgruntled lover, "Hey, come on, he was only teasing."

"Yeah, whatever," he took another piece of sushi, and stabbed it into the soy sauce.

Iruka rubbed his calf with his foot from under the table, "'Kashi…," he smiled at him, "So, what happened then?"

"That…uh, provoked me I guess," he scratched the back of his neck, "Well, he doesn't technically _know_, but now he knows I have an interest in you," he smirked at the younger man sitting across from him, "I guess I should of just told him."

Iruka laughed, "It's more fun this way," he took a nigiri.

"Oh and he knows that I know about him and Raidou."

Iruka smiled, amused, "Maybe we can double date."

"Not any time soon," he grumbled.

"Hmm? Why not?"

"He came on to you!"

He rubbed his foot on the older man's calf again, this time going higher, a light blush growing on his cheeks, "I can assure you that he wasn't serious." Kakashi visibly turned a light shade of pink, making him grin.

Kakashi caught the wandering foot with his free hand and rubbed his thumb into the sole, a pressure point the he knew made the chunin into puddy. Iruka's blush deepen and nearly dropped his chopsticks as he slumped in his chair, eyes almost drifting closed.

"You know…," he said in a deep voice, "I guess…it wouldn't be so bad to let people know…only those that we trust…"

Iruka smiled at him, "Are you sure?"

"If it'll make people refrain from hitting on you, then yes," he pressed harder into the sole of the younger man's foot making him moan across from him, a dark blush on the tan cheeks.

Iruka tried to regain his composure and tried sitting up again, "Alright…maybe it'll make people stop looking at you so…" he trailed off, suddenly embarrassed of his observation.

Kakashi tilted his head, "So…what?"

Iruka averted his gaze, unwilling to speak as he reached for another roll. Kakashi pressed into the sole of his foot again making him drop the piece of sushi, "So…," he took a breath, "So…lustful…" he looked at the pieces of sushi left on the platters.

"Are you one of them, Ruru?" he asked a tease in his voice.

"Maybe…" he murmured.

"Then only your gaze matters," he smiled at him, "even if it's not lustful."

Iruka raised his gaze to mismatched eyes, and smiled warmly at him, "Good to know." He sat up, withdrawing his foot from the older man's skilled hand, making the jounin pout. He opened a closed platter plate and found four skewers of dango.

"You got dango!"

Kakashi nodded, "Can I feed it to you?"

Iruka looked at him, and found a grin on the older man's lips, making him blush, "If…if you want."

They cleared the table and put away the leftover sushi in the fridge. They made their way into the living room, Kakashi sat with Iruka's legs draped over his lap. Iruka leaned in to take a big of his dango, before Kakashi pulled it away and instead replaced it with his own mouth, locking the younger man in a soft kiss.

"Mine," he whispered against Iruka's lips.

"Mine," Iruka echoed.


End file.
